Un nouveau mini membre
by Elise477
Summary: Un petit garçon de 6 ans débarque dans le collège de Teiko pour retrouver quelqu'un... Qui est-il ? Qui veut-il trouver ? Pourquoi est-il venu ? Apparence et nom pris du manga D.N angel.


Un nouveau mini membre

Nous sommes dans le monde du vingt-et-unième siècle dans la ville de Kyoto au japon. Mais dans cette histoire, ce n'est pas la ville qui est importante, non.

Le plus important du récit se trouve dans un collège, plus précisément le collège Teiko.

Une voiture bleue venait de s'arrêter devant les portes de ce collège, quand la portière s'ouvrit, on pouvait entendre des voix, celle d'une mère et de son enfant de six ans :

-Quand tu auras trouvé ton frère, dis-lui qu'il doit aller à une séance photo à la fin de son entraînement à l'agence, tu devras l'y accompagner et rester avec lui. Après vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez, mais…tachez de ne pas rentrer trop tard, d'accord ?

-Oui…bonne journée maman répondit le petit garçon d'un ton terne

La jeune femme lui sourit puis partit. On aurait pu se demander : Quelle mère laisserait son enfant de six ans tout seul comme ça ? Détrompez-vous, c'est le garçon lui-même qui avait demandé la permission. N'en pouvant plus de rester cloîtrer dans sa maison, il a gentiment exprimé le besoin d'aller faire une balade… tout seul. Sa mère le trouvant trop jeune pour le laisser se balader tout seul en pleine rue refusa mais ne pouvant absolument résister à la mignonne petite bouille de son enfant déçu, elle accepta à la seule condition que son grand frère l'accompagne. Acceptant cela, ils s'étaient dirigés vers le collège de son frère et maintenant que le petit garçon y était, il se demanda alors : Mais…où se trouve grand frère ?

* * *

Le petit garçon réfléchit, il ne savait pas comment aller au gymnase A, selon sa mère, c'était là où s'entraînait son frère.

Il entra dans le collège, se disant que cela ne servait à rien de rester planter là.

-_Je n'ai qu'à demander mon chemin… Tiens, à elle se pensa-t-il avant de se diriger vers une collégienne_

Se dirigeant vers elle, il lui tira légèrement sur sa jupe pour attirer son attention. La jeune fille, croyant à un pervers essayant de regarder sous a jupe s'apprêta à lancer un coup de poing quand elle vit un tout petit garçon. Il avait les yeux et les cheveux hérissés couleur rubis et était incroyablement mignon malgré le fait qu'il arborait une expression neutre, il tenait entre ses petits bras une peluches lapin blanche qui avait de très grandes oreilles et avait aussi avec des yeux rouges, comme son propriétaire. Le roux était habillé d'une veste rouge ouverte avec un t-shirt noir, un short sombre et des chaussures ébène et rouge. Ses minuscules doigts tenaient toujours sa jupe, il demanda alors :

-Excusez-moi, vous savez où est le gymnase A, s'il vous plaît ?

L'étudiante resta un instant interdite, puis, dit d'une voix clair :

-Oui, c'est ce bâtiment là-bas répondit-elle en désignant au haut bâtiment circulaire

-Merci dit-il en partant

Elle lui sourit et parti elle aussi de son côté.

Arrivant au fameux gymnase A, le petit garçon ne put retenir un petit :

- C'est très grand…

Il entra et se mit à la recherche de son frangin, ce ne fut pas très difficile, avec sa tête peu original et son charisme naturel, il pouvait attirer quasiment n'importe quel regard, tout le contraire de lui qui pouvait facilement passer inaperçu s'il le voulait grâce à sa petite taille.

Son frère était en pleine confrontation à un contre un contre un adolescent assez grand, la peau bronzée, cheveux et yeux bleu foncé. L'adversaire de son frère était en train de gagner trente-deux à vingt-huit, d'ailleurs, il remit encore un panier en faisant un dunk. En regardant plus attentivement, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait que sept membres dans le gymnase dont une fille et les deux sur le grand terrain, étrange…

Il se rapprocha encore et n'ayant rien à faire en attendant que le match se finisse, il se mit à observer les cinq membres qui ne jouaient pas. Le premier avait des cheveux bleu clair, pareil pour ses yeux, il avait une peau pâle blanche et un visage mignon mais inexpressif. A côté de lui, il y avait une fille ayant de longs cheveux rose, la même couleur que ses yeux, elle avait une peau très blanche, presque lumineuse. Elle tenait entre les mains un carnet de note et était très certainement la gestionnaire. Ensuite, à l'autre bout du terrain se trouvait trois personnes, l'une était très grande, cheveux violets tout comme ses yeux et était en train de grignoter un gâteau et s'apprêtait à commencer un paquet de bonbon. A côté de lui, il y avait un autre garçon qui avait les cheveux et des yeux vert, il portait des lunettes et avait dans ses mains bandées… une maquette de moulin à vents ? Étrange objet pour être dans un gymnase.

Et enfin, le dernier membre, était une personne qui avait des cheveux rouges hérissés comme lui et des yeux vairons, un rouge et un jaune or. Il croisait les bras et vu sa carrure, il était certainement le capitaine, à moins que les autres membres de l'équipe ne soit pas encore arrivés ?

Ils avaient tous des couleurs de cheveux différentes mais ce qui étaient sûr, c'était qu'ils avaient tous une aura très impressionnante, même le plus petit en avais une plus ou moins importante. Soudain, et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi un petit moment, il sentit un frisson le parcourir, il se rendit compte que s'était l'adolescent aux yeux vairons qui le regardait. Décidant qu'il n'avait pas à se cacher ni à être gêné, il le regarda à son tour dans les yeux, tout en serrant fort son doudou. Puis, plus tard ne voyant toujours pas les autres membres arriver, il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il avait face à lui les habitués et qu'ils avaient à ce titre droit à un gymnase pour eux. Son frère lui avait parlé de cette « génération des miracles » et se souvenant maintenant, il se rappela que son frangin parlait tout le temps de ses coéquipiers…en particulier d'un certain « Kurokocchi ».

Le match s'est terminé à cinquante-quatre à quarante-huit pour le bronzé et il devait avouer qu'ils étaient admirablement bon pour des adolescents de douze-treize ans, il ajouterait même qu'ils s'étaient battus comme des pros. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'en alla avant qu'il est eu le temps de faire un mouvement. Mais c'était sans importance.

Il se rapprocha doucement, sans faire le moindre bruit, les autres ne semblaient pas le voir à part l'adolescent aux yeux vairons et cela ne le dérangeait pas, il allait faire une surprise à son frère… Quand il fut arrivé derrière lui, il lui tira son t-shirt en le regardant avec ses yeux innocents d'enfant.

-Aaaaah ! fit un certain blond surprit

En criant comme ça, il attira par la même occasion tous les regards sur lui et le petit roux fut bien embarrassé d'avoir tous ses regards sur lui à cause de son frère, il resserra encore un peu plus son doudou.

Son frère resta un instant abasourdi par l'apparition soudaine de son petit frère, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il vienne à son entraînement, puis, se reprenant, il réussit à s'exprimer en balbutiant un peu :

-Mais…Niwa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Niwa le regarda puis répondit :

-Je viens te chercher pour ta séance photo et ensuite pour aller se balader, une fille m'a dit que tu serais à ici. Je dérange ?

-Que…non ! Je suis content de te voir ! Sourit-il en le prenant dans ses bras pour le porter et lui faire une chaleureuse étreinte.

Entre temps, les autres s'étaient rapprochés et les regardaient avec des yeux à la fois intrigués et interrogatifs. Puis, le grand roux parla avec une voix glaciale :

-Qui est-ce Ryouta ?

Le blond le regarda avec une pointe de crainte dans les yeux mais répondit d'une voix enjouée et avec un sourire sincère :

-Ah ! Ce petit ange est la chose la plus précieuse dans ma vie, les gars, je vous présente mon petit-frère !

Du point de vue de Niwa, les réactions des autres furent vraiment excessives, ils le regardèrent comme si on leur avait annoncé la fin du monde, surprise, curiosité et incrédulité était les mots clés, sauf pour le plus petit, le roux et le violet qui avait gardé leur sang-froid.

* * *

Niwa regarda les coéquipiers de son frère et demanda silencieusement qu'il le pose par terre. Cela fait, il s'inclina respectueusement, sourit puis dit d'une voix calme :

-Bonjour, mon nom est Daisuke, mais appelez-moi Niwa dit-il avec un petit sourire. Je suis content d'enfin rencontrer les fameux coéquipiers de mon frère…mais lequel d'entre vous appelle-t-il « Kurokocchi » ?

-C'est moi fit le garçon aux cheveux bleu clair

-Eeeeeh ?! Oï Tetsu ! Arrête d'apparaître soudainement comme ça !

-J'étais là tout le temps répondit-il avec ses habituels yeux inexpressifs

Le jeune roux s'avança vers lui comme si rien ne s'était passé et le jaugea du regard, puis il dit, avec un visage inexpressif tout comme le bleuté :

-Je suis ravi de te rencontrer, mon frère t'aime beaucoup tu sais, il parle souvent de toi.

Il sourit puis continua :

-Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, j'espère que nous nous entendrons bien

Le bleuté s'agenouilla, sourit à son tour puis répondit d'une voix chaleureuse :

-Moi aussi, Kise ne nous a jamais dit qu'il avait un petit frère aussi mignon…

Les autres le regardèrent, surpris par la franchise soudaine de leur coéquipier. Il se releva et le géant s'avança, prit le plus petit par la taille, l'examina puis annonça d'une voix un peu traînante :

-Kurochin a raison, tu es vraiment très mignon Niwachin, tu me donnes envie de te manger…

Kise versa des larmes de crocodiles en criant au violet de ne pas faire ça mais il continua en disant :

-Tu es plus petit qu'Akachin mais tu as les mêmes cheveux et tu es aussi pareil que Kurochin et ton lapin est très mignon…comme toi. Est-ce que tu as des bonbons ? demanda-t-il avec une voix enfantine

Le petit roux ouvra alors sa peluche pour en sortir un bonbon bleu et le tendit à son interlocuteur, qui lui sourit et dit :

-Je m'appelle Murasakibara Atsushi

-Mu-ra-sa-ki-ba-ra Atsushi ? Enchanté

-Oui, moi aussi

Le géant reposa l'enfant de six ans et continua à déguster ses friandises. Celui qui avait battu son frère s'avança alors, lui ébouriffa les cheveux (qu'il remit en place) et dit d'une voix enthousiaste :

-Je suis Aomine Daiki ! J'espère qu'on s'entendra !

Le plus petit resta quelques secondes silencieux, se retourna vers son frère en demandant d'une voix enfantine :

-Est-ce que c'est lui qui…

Kise, aussi rapide que la lumière sur ce coup-là, s'était très vite déplacé derrière son frère pour le bâillonner avec sa main, ce qui fit naître chez les autres des sourires furtifs et un très gros froncement de sourcils à Aomine, qui lui, ne manqua pas de faire remarquer son mécontentement :

-Kise ! Qu'est-ce que t'es allé raconter sur moi ?!

-Rien, rien… répondit le blond en faisant un sourire gêné

Niwa se dégagea, se retourna vers le bronzé, fit un sourire chaleureux et dit d'une voix joyeuse :

-Je suis ravi de te rencontrer

Daiki rougit légèrement, ne s'attendant pas du tout à avoir ce traitement de faveur. S'avança alors l'homme à lunette, il regarda le garçon froidement puis dit :

-Midorima Shintaro

Encore une fois, le petit frère se tourna vers le grand qu'il lui donna un regard paniqué et implorant, il se retourna puis dit avec un sourire forcé à son interlocuteur :

-Ah ? Bon. D'accord…je vois ce que voulait dire grand frère…

Ravi de faire ta connaissance Midorima Shintaro dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement

Le vert fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien.

Ce fut ensuite le tour du capitaine de se présenter :

-Je m'appelle Akashi Seijuro dit-il en s'agenouillant devant lui pour atteindre la taille de l'enfant

Le jeune capitaine lui sourit en posant sa main sur la tête du petit roux pour lui caresser les cheveux, surprit de la soudaine gentillesse de leur effrayant capitaine, les autres déglutirent. Ne faisant pas attention, le grand continua :

-Dis-moi, quel âge as-tu Niwa ?

-six ans

Continuant de sourire, Akashi fit un commentaire :

-Tu es très mature pour ton âge, on ne dirait pas que Ryouta et toi êtes de la même famille, vous êtes très différents

Kise eut un regard paniqué et le plus petit sourit tristement, baissant légèrement le regard, il continua tout de même :

-Malheureusement oui. Ryouta, lui, a hérité du caractère de maman et de son apparence, moi c'est tout le contraire. J'ai hérité des gênes de papa au niveau intellectuel et émotionnel ainsi que son aspect physique. Ryouta et moi ne nous ressemblons pas du tout, c'est comme ça…

Puis, il releva la tête et dit en souriant :

-Mais ce n'est pas grave puisque nous sommes frères.

Kise soupira de soulagement, tout le monde se demanda pourquoi, même si la plupart d'entre eux avaient une petite idée. Le jeune continuant de sourire, répondit à Seijuro :

-Je t'aime bien, ravi de faire ta connaissance ! Tu n'es pas du tout comme grand frère a dit

Le capitaine souleva très légèrement un sourcil puis demanda d'une voix intéressée, pendant que Kise paniquait et était au bord du malaise cardiaque :

-Ah ? Et que t'a-t-il dit ?

Continuant d'arborer un immense sourire sur son visage et se rendant parfaitement compte de l'état de son frère mais n'en montra absolument aucun signe ne se démonta pas et ignorant que son frère était au bord du suicide, il répondit :

-Il a dit qu'il avait vraiment un capitaine sadique, tyrannique, imbu de sa personne, très très maniaque et quand il parle de toi à la maison, il t'appelait « le psychopathe aux ciseaux ».

Un ange passa, puis un deuxième et un troisième. Ce fut au tour d'un corbeau noir en suivant un autre qui passa enfin pour terminer, tout le monde pouvait apercevoir une ombre noir avec une faux derrière le jeune blond, qui lui, ne savait plus que dire tellement il était terrifié de ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Gardant un sang-froid exemplaire et continuant encore et toujours de sourire, le rouquin répondit :

-Ah oui, il a dit ça ? Eh bien, on n'en apprend tous les jours ! Il _faudra _que j'ai une petite _conversation _avec ton frère un de ces jours pour mettre tout ça _au clair_. N'est-ce pas, _Ryouta _? dit-il en se tournant vers son frère en arborant un sourire trop flamboyant pour être honnête.

Le jeune Kise réussi à répondre tant bien que mal par :

-Ce n'est pas la peine, Akaschicchi !

-Si au contraire, nous pourrons _résoudre _ses _malentendus calmement _entre nous pour faire la _paix _et devenir plus _proches_ tous les deux

Alors là, Kise se sentit défaillir, les mots : calmement, paix et proches ne font pas partie du vocabulaire de son capitaine… Et il sut que s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose pour s'échapper, il ne s'en sortirait pas…avec tous ses membres du moins. Puis, il se rendit compte que c'était parce qu'il tenait toujours la tête de son frère qu'il utilisait ces mots. Il demanda alors, feignant la détente et regardant une montre imaginaire sur son poignet :

-Eh ! Mais Niwa, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais venu me chercher pour ma séance photo ? Vite ! On doit y aller !

-Ah ? Oui, c'est effectivement le cas répondit-il regagnant son visage impassible. Nous devrions y aller maintenant si nous ne voulons pas être en retard et pour avoir aussi le temps d'aller faire une balade

Son grand frère hocha vivement la tête, avant de se précipiter vers les vestiaires. Dès qu'il fut parti, Niwa se retourna vers le capitaine et demanda :

-Ne lui faîtes pas trop mal, d'accord ? Maman ne serait pas très contente…

Akashi sourit et répondit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas…

Les autres furent surpris, le jeune enfant avait parfaitement cerné chacun des membres de la Génération des miracles et avais même joué la comédie pour mettre son frère dans une situation très délicate, comme ça juste pour rire...

Les quatre membres de la génération des miracles pensèrent presque même temps :

_-Ce petit me rappelle vraiment quelqu'un…_

Pendant ce temps, dans la tête d'Akashi Seijuro :

_-Il me rappelle moi à son âge…_ pensa-t-il avant de sourire de nouveau

Après quelques minutes, Ryouta revint et ils partirent…mais le jeune Niwa n'oublia pas de leur dire un dernier au revoir en promettant de revenir bientôt… pour leur donner de nouvelles informations intéressantes sur son pauvre grand frère !

FIN


End file.
